


Preparations

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [79]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: ana, ness, and von have a talk!
Series: Owari Magica [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 3426  
> Beetle/Ana: 1015 words at 510 +500 +50= 1060pts  
> Furu/Vanessa: 1352 words at 680 +650 = 1330pts  
> Luna/Von: 1059 words

Vanessa paced her apartment, agitated. Her bags were packed and she was going to have to leave for the airport this evening, she tried to push Belladonna's threats out of her head. Ana's plan was going to work, or if not then nothing would happen. Despite that she felt her palms grow sweaty as the time for her to leave Seaford drew closer.  
  
"Screw it" she said, pulling out her phone and sending a message to Vondila and Ana, calling them to her apartment. If something happened while she was away she would never be able to forgive herself. Once the message was sent she threw both the phone and herself on the sofa and stared out the window.  
  
Vondila was working in the sanctuary enchanting the new items that Salem was frantically replacing. Her phone caught her attention and when she saw a message from Vanessa she knew she needed to go. "Hey Salem Nessa wants to talk I'll see you later." She called to her twin who was in the store room. Once out of the sanctuary she sent a response to Vanessa saying she would be there soon and then called a cab to take her to the building.  
  
Mariana had just left the park after a... conversation, with a tall girl whose hair had to have been longer than Ana was tall. It was just now hitting how much there had been. Her phone goes off as she starts to wander back towards the apartment, and nods to herself at seeing it's Vanessa. She's concerned, but... she can handle this. She might even get Ness to agree to apologize to Percy, properly. Maybe they'll actually be able to be friends once that happens?  
  
Still laying there she herd her phone ping in response but only gave it a quick enough look to see that Von and Ana had replied to the messages. Covering her eyes with her arms she tried to calm her nerves. This wasn't a big deal, they've been dealing with this for about a year, why did it seem like she was the only one who Belladonna was affecting?  
  
Vondila got out of the cab and payed the driver and looked up at the building. She wondered what Vanessa wanted to talk about but she wouldn't find out standing outside. She made her way into the building and sighed, after last night she was worried about everyone right now. Vanessa and Percy are fighting, Sierra doesn't care about the magi in town, and Avril is missing. Her and Salem had been hesitate to put of Avril's memorial because even Eb and Flow weren't sure. Shaking her head she stopped in front of Vanessa and Ana's apartment. She looked at the door trying to clear her head before she knocked.  
  
Ana stepped up to the door as Von knocks, and she can't help a soft huff.  
"Oh, hey, V. I half expected you to be in there already!" She digs into her pocket for her keys, plucking a stick of banana laffy taffy out of the same pocket as she makes to open the door.  
"Any idea what Ness wants to say?"  
  
Hearing people at the door, Vanessa forces herself up from the sofa and heads on over to greet her guests. Wiping her hands on her shirt, why was this making her so nervous? When was it hard to talk to these two? She opened the door.  
  
"Hey Ana, I just got here." Vondila smiled at the other. She stepped out of the way to let Ana open the door. "No idea." She shrugged not knowing what to say. When the door opened she saw Vanessa. "Hey Nessa." She greated the medic.  
  
Ana squeaked as the door was pulled away from her key, but she couldn't help her smile at seeing her girlfriend.   
"Adelita," woah, bedhead, "are you okay? You look like crap." Ana stepped past Ness, checking to make sure she wasn't actually injured or anything, and trying to figure out what had her looking so ruffled.  
  
"Hey, glad you're both here" Vanessa's voice croaked, she let out an embarrassed smile as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it. Beckoning Vondila in after the pair she fiddled with her ring.  
"So uh, can I get you anything to drink? Some water? Or juice"? She offered Vondila, gesturing for her to sit down.  
  
Vondila walked into the apartment and sat down. "I'm good but thanks for the offer." Nessa looked how Von felt a mess. She didn't like seeing the other magi like this and it worried her what Vanessa might want to talk about. "So whats up?" She leaned forward a bit.  
  
Ana gently shoves Nessa towards Von.  
"Go sit! I'll get water and start the coffeemaker, you clearly need some." She frowns.  
"What's got you so worked up, though? Is it your trip?"  
  
"Yes. No. I mean" Vanessa fidgeted more before sitting down.  
"Remember how I told you I had a run in with Belladonna? Like, it happened like, two days ago" she blurted out.  
  
Vondila nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned it last night." And also blamed some of this on Percy but she wasn't going to bring that up.  
  
Ana's eyes narrowed.   
"Yeah. You tried to fight Percy about it." Ana wasn't going to sugarcoat it. Percy had done nothing to deserve getting attacked, and she wasn't happy that it had happened twice without a proper apology.  
  
Her snapping at Percy wasn't about that, more him making crappy comments when she spoke, but that wasn't the issue here.  
"I just...I tried brushing off what she said to me, because you know, she-she just talks crap all the time" Vanessa's nails dug in around the hand with the ring in frustration.  
"But I'm going away for a week and if what she said was true then-" Vanessa's eyebrows knotted, frustrated with Ana's accusation when she was trying to warn them. She tried to control her breathing again, pulling her hands apart. This would be taken a lot more seriously if she wasn't blowing up.  
  
Vondila sighed so side stepping that topic wasn't happening good to know. She looked at the other magi and something Belladona said has gotten to her. "Nessa what did she tell you?" She needed to know what Belladona had done and how she could deal with it.  
  
Mariana huffed, crossing her arms and waiting. Sniping at her girlfriend wouldn't help anything. Just because she was frustrated didn't mean she had free reign to make others' lives miserable.  
  
Feeling like she could talk without raising her voice again, Vanessa continued.  
"She wasnt--She just implied that something could or might happen to one or both of you while I was gone. And I-I get it, you know? She's been messing with us for a year and hasn't done anything physically yet but also, she's been messing with us for a year and what if she's finally upping her game? I just...I..." She trailed off, she finally said it, but now that it was in the air she felt stupid, there was no guarantee she would do anything to them, she just liked making Vanessa squirm.  
  
Vondila sighed. So Vanessa was worried about them, how could she reassure the other without a bold face lie. Hell she was terrified of Belladona now. She grabbed at her nubben of an arm. She had taken it from her. She didn't know how to stop her from taking more.  
  
Mariana leaned forward.   
"I have... some good news, but you have to promise to trust me, and not go jumping to conclusions." Ana warned, touching Ness's arm with a frown.  
"I love you, but I need you to trust me," she glanced at Vondila, "both of you."  
  
Vanessa did trust her. Of course she did, but Ana's warning made her stomach churn in knots. What was she going to say?  
"I'm not asking you to give up on your plan. If we can deal with her peacefully then by all means" She didn't really believe that Belladonna would listen to them, not really. But it was worth a shot, right?  
  
Vondila nodded. "I trust you Ana." She confirmed with the sweet magi. She wasn't sure how this plan will work but she was hopeful that it will work.  
  
Mariana nodded.  
"I know why Percy and I weren't on the note. Long story short, he met her before all of this, when Lu was locked in the house, and made a deal to keep her from targeting me. He and I are safe from her attempts at making us despair." Ana's grip on Nessa's arm tightened, before loosening a second later.  
"He isn't working for her, he just thinks she needs a proper outlet, for someone to reach out to her on her level. I don't think I can trust her myself, but I trust Percy and his judgment. If he says he can find a way to end this peacefully, then I'm going to believe him. All he's ever done since he became a magi is tried to look out for and protect us."  
  
Vanessa made a noise, as if she was going to say something before closing her mouth. Her heart was hammering in her ears and for a split second she tasted bile. Percy had...what? Sold the other's out for this deal? Just asked a girl who was intentionally trying to kill everyone to make an exception because he said please? He thinks she just needs an outlet?? Vanessa was glad she was learning this now without him here or she would do something she would regret. Instead she pulled her arm away from Ana gently and cradled her head, trying to process just what this means. With a long low exhale, she nodded into her hands, in a gesture to let Ana and Von know if they had anything else to say to continue.  
  
Vondila looked at Ana is shock. "What did Percy have to give Belladona?" She needed to know, if Ana didn't know she would have to talk to Percy. Could she even trust Percy anymore? No don't let those thoughts build thats what she wanted.  
  
"They were at the Arcade. She challenged him to a round of games, winner got to ask the loser for a favor, no strings attached." She stepped back again, arms crossed.   
"She likes him; he thinks he can use that to get her to stop attacking us. I don't know how much her favor matters, in the scheme of things, but she is upholding her side of the deal; if she'd bothered me at all before Percy and I talked things out... I probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. He asked to keep me safe so he'd have a chance to actually be a friend to me." She glances to the side.  
"He's like a second little brother, to me. I don't like seeing him upset."  
  
Vanessa was quiet for a while. Did this mean Ana believed Belladonna wouldn't harm her? Did that make her an easier target should Belladonna decide to push things? Or did that mean her focus would be on Vondila, the person she actually hated? How did Percy fall into this? She pressed her head into her hands until lights and squiggles exploded before her eyes.  
  
Vondila pushed her hair behind her ears trying to process this. She remembered what Belladona had told her after their first fight. 'I'll leave Salem alone then, and a Cox keeps their word.' She wasn't attacking Salem through all of this, hell she had even gotten someone else to trash the sanctuary so she didn't have brake her word. "Back when we fought over Salem, I won and she said that a Cox keeps their word. She never tried to flirt with Salem and would only get things from the store if a Vet was running it." She rambled. "If Percy was able to get you off her radar then I believe that your off her radar." Directly, she didn't know if the other vet was trying to get at Ana through someone else.  
  
"Directly, anyway. But nothing's been done to make me feel like shit indirectly, yet, either. Even the stuff with the Sanctuary was targeting you and the group at large." Ana pointed out.  
"I don't know if Percy told me his exact wording, but... I do believe I am safe. She won't do anything to make Percy upset, and he's made it clear he cares about me not falling," for now. Ana glanced at Vanessa.   
"I don't know what you're thinking, but please, Adelita, don't use this to distrust him. He just wants to get out of this with as little bloodshed as possible. Percy hasn't done anything to deserve being treated like a traitor- he even admitted that she wanted him to join her. If he had actually joined her, he'd have never admitted it. What good would a traitor be if he can't keep his mouth shut?"  
  
Vanessa lifted her head, her eyes hurt from the light and sudden loss of pressure.  
"I get that. I just..." her shoulders slumped.  
"I think his heart is in the right place" she said, maybe a little too mechanically, she brought them here to protect them, not start another fight and it was true. She at least trusted Percy to believe what he was doing was right, it just hurt that it felt like she was losing her mind trying to save everyone when he could look at them all and chose only one person to survive. Was he really that cold or what she just a by product of her wish? She wasn't even human anymore, after all.  
  
Vondila sighed so Ana and Percy were safe. That left the rest of them but that can't be the only thing bugging Vanessa right? "Did she say anything else? Anything directed at you Nessa." If Belladona was trying to get them to despair then saying something that could get under their skin and fester was productive.  
  
Mariana bit her lip, heart aching.  
She'd brought this up in the hopes of assuring her girlfriend that she and Percy would be safe when confronting Bella. It wasn't supposed to make Vanessa feel worse.  
  
Vanessa leaned back into her chair. Thinking about what Belladonna said, about how her wish probably made magi like her, that didn't make sense, right? Her wish was to help magi, not charm them or be popular, if anything her healing capabilities should be stronger than what they are. Yeah...people liked her for who she was, not because they were forced to, right?  
"No" she finally replied "Nothing I can remember" Rubbing her neck she glanced at the pair before clearing her throat.  
"What about you, Von? If Belladonna's gonna stay away from Ana, and if her threat is serious will you be ok"?  
  
Vondila bit her tongue. "As long as she keeps her distance I'll be fine. But to be honest I'm fucking terrified to fight her." She squeezed her nubben. "She took part of me after I was basically dead and then brought me back." She was freaked by what happened no matter what she did her brain went back to seeing her arm on the ground.  
  
Mariana bit her lip a little harder.  
"Maybe... stay with Salem at the Sanctuary? The sand makes it hard for Bella to get out there, at least... that's what Salem's implied. And if she's leaving Salem alone... you can use that to your advantage, Von. You don't have to confront her alone, either. You can rely on others- I know I treat her like a little kid but... Percy is right about Ophelia being around almost as long as he has been, and she's just as capable of defending herself as you'd expect. Aside from when Percy and I confront her, I'd be willing to stay with you, too."  
  
"Thats...a good idea. Actually" Vanessa nodded, keep both of them together, so they could watch each others' backs on the off chance Belladonna did try something.  
"Only if you both want to, though" she added.  
  
Vondila nodded. "That would be great Ana. I was at the sanctuary before I got your text actually." If she had someone with her that can fight that would be great. "And yeah I've been meaning to start teaching Ophelia how to enchant things. She should be strong enough now to handle it." She explained. The only problem was the other seem so nervous around her. She had been there when she lost her arm though so how couldn't she been freaked. "And I'm worried about you being alone for a week Ana. I know you can handle yourself on your own but that doesn't stop me from worrying." She was equally worried about Nessa leaving for a week but she wont have to deal with Belladona till she gets back. "If you want you can stay with Salem and I till Nessa gets back." She looked away from the pair.  
  
Mariana blinked. It hadn't occurred to her that she would be alone in the apartment while Ness was gone. How... hadn't she thought of that?  
"I... I'd like that." The thought of being alone with just her thoughts was _not_ an appealing one.  
  
"I know you don't think she'll hurt you but I'd feel better knowing you're both looking out for each other" Vanessa reached out for Ana while shooting Vondila a grateful look. She trusted both of them 100% to be able to take care of themselves, but she would breathe easier knowing they they wouldn't have to.  
"I'll be back before you know it. I'll even send Salem photo's of the clothes" She offered, trying to lighten the mood. Her entire body felt so heavy lately, but dealing with this had helped. Even if it was just a little.  
  
Vondila looked back at them and smiled. "I know Salem will love that." Her home only had two beds but she could sleep on couch, she's done it enough. "Yeah it's only a week right? That will fly by." She really hoped things would be okay, that Vanessa could come home to a safer Seaford.  
  
Mariana grinned.  
"Sleepover! We can make a pillow fort near the couch!" She giggled.  
"Don't forget to call! I wanna hear from you at least every other day, Adelita! How am I gonna survive if I don't get to call you pretty??"  
  
Vanessa beamed, face flushed with Ana's joy. She didn't know what she would do without her.  
"Trust me, I'm gonna be checking up on you guys so much you're gonna wish I stay in New York" she promised. They were far from out of the woods, but she had been some help, right? Even if she could barely heal anyone, or use magic she could at least give them a heads up to protect themselves.  
"Thanks...for listening, I guess" She admitted, more to her knees than the other two.  
  
Vondila loved the idea of a pillow fort. "We have all the perfect pillows for a fort." Her and Salem used to make them all the time. She laughed a bit at Nessa's comment about New York but the last part hit her hard. She got up and went and sat next to Vanessa. "Nessa we're here for you no matter what. I'm glad we're friends." She sat her hand on the other mage's shoulder.  
  
Mariana settled on Nessa's other side, looping her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.   
"I'm here for you, okay? I'll listen whenever you need it. You just have to let me in." She kisses Vanessa's cheek.  
"I... do. Have a request, for when you get back, though, Adelita."  
  
Vanessa leaned into their touches. This was real, right? This team, it wasn't just some spell she had cast on them? God, how do you even ask someone if they're magically forced to like you?  
"Of course" she answered, turning to face her girlfriend.  
  
Vondila was a little jealous of Ana kissing Nessa but she pushed it down that didn't mater. She waited for Ana to continue talking.  
  
"When you get back, can you apologize to Percy for threatening him? I don't expect you to be fine with everything, and he's not a spotless lamb by any stretch of the Imagination, but... we can't function as a group of leaders if we're treating each other like enemies."  
  
Vanessa bit her lip. Considering it, Ana was right. As always.  
"I will, but I can't promise I won't argue with him again. I--I don't know what's wrong with me, but trust me, I'm trying." That's all she could offer for now. An apology, if he took it, fine, hopefully a week away would cool her head. If not, well at least she tried, right?  
  
Vondila trusted that things would settle down between the group of next leaders. She trusted them she had to.  
  
Mariana nodded.  
"That's all I want, babe. For you to try. We don't have to all get along all the time... we just need to try, sometimes." She kissed Nessa's cheek, then hopped up and popped over to Von's side as well.  
"D'ya want anything? I kinda forgot to get that water I'd wanted."


End file.
